This application relates to a heat exchanger having a first flow path leading into a mitered interface with a turning flow path, which then communicates to a return flow path, also having a mitered interface.
One type of heat exchanger, known as a “herringbone” heat exchanger, has a plurality of flow passages defined between alternating sidewalls. The sidewalls have a first portion extending in one direction across a nominal flow direction, and leading into a second wall portion extending in an opposed direction. The overall effect is that the flow paths resemble herringbone designs.
Herringbone heat exchangers are high performance devices. The design is optimized for a conventional stack up.
The resulting high density fin count that is provided allows high heat transfer, thus, increasing the effectiveness of the heat exchanger. Such heat exchangers are particularly useful in aircraft thermal management systems.
The heat exchangers may exchange heat between fluids at any fluid state, such as gas, liquid, or vapor.
However, there are some challenges with such heat exchangers.